Geb
|ja_kanji = ゲブ神 |user = N'Doul |namesake = Geb (Egyptian god) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 184 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (2) |animedebut = Episode 50 High Priestess (2) Episode 51 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |durability = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of N'Doul featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Although named after an earth deity, Geb is actually bound with a small shapeless mass of water (enough to hide inside a canteen)Chapter 184, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (2) that breaks forth. It usually takes the form of a tentacle equipped with a clawed hand. It represents the Egyptian God Geb. Abilities Geb's greatest strength is the range at which it can be controlled precisely, enabling N'Doul to sit kilometers away from his target (four when he attacks the Joestar Group)Chapter 185, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (3). Combined with N'Doul's ability to sense vibrations from faraway, Geb can reliably act while its user is safe. It is nonetheless a basic Stand whose dangerousness comes more from N'Doul's skill as a Stand user than its inherent power. N'Doul exploited the surrounding desert to hide Geb under the sand and constantly attacked by surprise, thought of creating quicksand with the water and used Geb to propel sand into the air, acting as a sonar to detect the sound of the sand falling on The Fool's gliderChapter 187, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (5). *'Water Amorphism': Geb, being a body of water, is otherwise amorphous and hence is exceptionally flexible and nimble, being able to evade even Star Platinum's punch by twisting itself. However, the water is particularly vulnerable to heat, thus Magician's Red's flames could partially evaporate it, wounding N'DoulChapter 186, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (4). Despite being a mass of water, Geb's claw is strong enough to cut flesh, and even ripped a man's head off and pulled it completely into a metal canteen. When it propels itself at a high enough speed, Geb can even cut through metal. In addition, the water can act as a hard shield against projectiles. Gallery Manga= Geb.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! gebhand.jpg|Geb pulling off a pilot's face |-| Anime= Geb briefly.png|Geb's initial appearance/cameo in Episode 50 GebdefeatedAvdol.png|Geb facing off with Avdol GebColliders anime.png|Geb protecting its master, N'Doul GEB Card.png|Tarot card representing the Egyptian God, Geb Geb_Anime.png|Geb's stats card Geb silhouette.png|Geb's silhouette, from JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ Geb OVA.png|Geb, as seen in the OVA |-| Other= NDoul Geb jojoeoh.png|Geb's illustration of Eyes of Heaven Trivia *Araki was inspired to create Geb after hearing about someone drowning from a cup of water in a wash basin, and thus thought it would be interesting to have someone drown in a desert.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *Unlike other Stands in the series, Geb allows its user to commit suicide. This could be the result of how strong N'Doul's devotion to DIO is. *In Egyptian Mythology, Geb is the god of the earth. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Remote Stands Category:Long Distance Stands